The Deep Blue
by Vyssirae
Summary: Alternate Universe, After Hogwarts Lily is ready to give up her witch life and get away from it all. She moves to Hawaii to escape. James has shut himself away from everyone, and so Sirius and Remus force him to take a vacation. Guess where they take him!


This is a fic i'm just trying out, please review and let me know if it's worth continuing! As always, I own nothing except the plot!

* * *

Chapter 1

(Outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

"Lily."

"What Potter?" Lily Evans spat with disgust. James Potter was once again staring at her. He had been asking her out ever since they had met. Lily was hoping that this wasn't one of those times.

Lily Evans walked onto Platform 9 ¾ for the first time. It was slightly unnerving, walking through a solid brick wall, but it was fascinating. She quickly jumped aboard the train, hoping to find a friendly person to talk to. She just had entered the train, when she went flying back out, and to her immense embarrassment, crashed into a very hot guy.

"_Watch where you're going, filthy little mudblood!" a voice shouted from the train. There was a slight cough, and she realized that she was still on top of the boy._

"_Oh um, I'm so sorry." She said quietly, still turning bright red. She quickly rolled to the side off of the stranger._

"_No problem." He got up and offered her a hand. "My name's James, James Potter, first year." _

_She grabbed his hand and as he pulled her up she said, "Mine's Lily, Lily Evans. I'm a first year too." She got her right foot under her. As she set her left foot down she nearly cried out in pain. She stumbled, but James quickly steadied her._

_"I think I've twisted my ankle."_

_"Obviously. I'll help you to your compartment. Do you know where your friends are?" he said kindly._

_"I, I don't really have any," Lily mumbled. James looked shocked for a minute, but quickly caught his stride._

_"In that case, you have to come sit with us."_

_"Us?"_

_"Yeah, the Marauders, the greatest pranksters that ever lived." At this point Lily caught a little arrogance that surprised her. She quickly over looked this though, and nodded her head._

_With James's help she made it to the Marauder's compartment. She entered to find a black haired, also extremely cute boy with blond girl already beside him, and various other boys spaced out around the compartment._

_"Sirius, already at it I see." James said smirking._

_"You aren't doing too bad yourself Prongs." The boy, presumably Sirius, directed at James._

_"Yeah just another catch of the day," James said with a wink at Lily. She was starting to become angry. "Oi, Moony!" James yelled to the boy who was reading. His trunk at his feet read the name Remus Lupin. "Take a look at my new girlfriend."_

_"I am not your girlfriend! You haven't even asked me out!" Lily exclaimed thoroughly annoyed now._

_"Oh right. Will you go out with me then?" he said nonchalantly. He leaned in to kiss her._

_Lily slapped him and said, "You stay away from me Potter, you, you jerk!" before turning on her heel, promptly forgetting her ankle, and pitched out the door. James caught her, but she pulled away and limped down to find another compartment._

That had been the beginning of years of torture. She had quickly learned that Potter didn't deal with rejection, and had received hate from all directions. Now on her last day, she was ready to run away. She hated her family, she hated her school, she hated herself, the only thing she didn't hate was her friend Margie. Margie was the only reason that she wasn't going to denounce being a witch too once school was over. Tomorrow she was flying to the United States. Hawaii to be exact. No one knew that except Margie and she couldn't wait to go.

She was snapped from her thoughts by a hand waving in her face.

"What!"

"I asked if you would go out with me." James Potter said annoyed.

"Potter! Oh my God! Give it a rest and leave me alone! At _least_ for a couple years."

His shoulders slumped but he kept his head high. "Fine." And with that he walked away and didn't come up to her again, even as she loaded the train to London.

(Potter home, James's room)

James Potter had by no means given up. He had just decided to leave her alone for two years. That way he would follow her orders, and he could find a perfect way to try to win Ms. Lily Evans all for himself. He fell down onto his bed, already scheming.

(The London Airport)

Lily Evans quickly loaded her things aboard the plane and waved good-bye to Maggie. This was it; she was never coming back. She walked onto the plane and sat down. She stared out the window as it took off. This was going to be a long ride.

(Hawaii Airport in Honolulu)

Lily quickly hailed a taxi to drive her to her new home in Hawaii. She had completely paid off a small beach house with money that she had received from her grandparent's estate. They had been the only one's who had adored the fact that she was a witch. They knew that the rest of the family hated her and so they had sent her regular sums of money, up until their recent deaths on a capsized cruise ship.

She walked into her new home, gave it a once-over and proclaimed, "This is perfect." She quickly walked to a nearby grocery store and bought some food and some other necessary items. As she walked outside she spotted a newspaper and stooped to grab it. It was time to start looking for a job.

She reached her house and sat at the table, opened the newspaper, and found the job listings. Veterinarian…Newspaper Deliverer…Cashier. None of these fit what she wanted the new Lily Evans to be. Truthfully she didn't even want to be a witch, but you take what you get. Maggie wanted her to be a witch, so a witch she would stay.

(Two weeks later)

Lily still hadn't found a job, and she had received no less than six letters from Maggie. It was odd though, she hadn't received any in a few days. Suddenly a strange owl swooped through the window. Dreading who this could be from, she tore the letter open as the owl flew off.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are sorry to be the bearers of bad news, but we feel that we must inform you as per her wishes, Maggie Thornburg in an act of loyalty to the Ministry, refused to allow a group of unknown terrorists to enter the premises. They proceeded to use Crucio for five long minutes, and in the end she still wouldn't let them through. They used Avada Kedavra hoping to gain entrance, but through an unknown magic, they were unable to pass._

_Ms. Maggie Thornburg was an honorable member of the magical world and she shall be given many awards. Once again, we are sorry to bear this ill news. I am sorry for your loss._

_Minister of Magic,_

Cornelius Fudge

Lily let the letter fall from her hands. Her only friend in the world was dead. At that minute Lily decided, she was no longer going to e a witch. She was going to lock all of her things away. She was even going to change her name. No one would know what had happened to her. She would never be the same.

(The next evening, at a job interview)

Melanie Waters walked into a club wearing a miniskirt and a halter top. She said a few words to the manager and waltzed up to the dance floor. Within minutes she was into the music, dancing nonstop. A while later she could still be found on the dance floor grinding up against a random guy. At eleven o'clock she walked up to the manager again.

"Welcome to The Deep Blue"

(Two weeks later)

Melanie had been working at The Deep Blue for two weeks now. No one knew who she had been. Now she had a flawless American accent. She even had a new friend named Rachel. Rachel worked at "The Deep Blue" as another floor waitress and dancer. They had quickly become best friends and were rarely apart. She walked into the dressing room to prepare for work. On came the lipstick, the eye liner, and the mascara, on came the increasingly shorter miniskirts and tube tops.

She would never have imagined wearing any of these things before, but they were now daily routine and as she was shocked to find, were very comfortable. She loved her new life and she felt accepted. Rachel walked over.

"Time to get out there."

"Alright."

And Melanie walked out the door, her red hair swaying on her back and her emerald eyes filled with the normal excitement she got from dancing.

(James's house, London, two years later)

James sat in his room planning to - what else – make Lily fall in love with him. He hadn't left his home for two months. He refused to let people disturb his concentration. Not even Sirius or Remus were allowed to come in. He was falling apart. He didn't know what to do, and for once his scheming mind had failed him.

He hardly noticed an explosion that sounded close by, he didn't flinch when his study door flew open. He didn't care. Suddenly he was grabbed around the shoulders and tugged around. James was met with thee faces of his two closest friends. Sirius and Remus.

"James you are getting out of this house and taking a vacation." Remus said softly.

"Get over her, she's gone. No one has any idea what happened to her. We tried to find her." Sirius said. James looked up.

"I have to be ready for when I find her. She hates me and I have to change her mind."

"She's probably dead." Sirius said.

"No." James said stubbornly.

"James, I'm sorry to do this to you, but you are coming with us to Hawaii whether you want to or not." Remus pulled out his wand, said "Stupefy," and as James crumpled to the ground unconscious he picked him up and carried him out to his car.

Sirius followed, amazed. "Wow, Moony, I'm never getting on your bad side again."

"Yeah, well, it's for his own good." They quickly got in the car and drove to the London Airport.

(A few days later)

"Let's go to that famous club, what's it called Moony, 'The Dip Bowl'?

"'The Deep Blue' Padfoot, and I hope you don't mind dragging Prongs."

Though they were now in Hawaii, James didn't want to do anything but look for Lily. He hardly thought about anything else. Sirius and Remus were getting really worried. James was going insane. Finally they had come up with a plan. They were going to find him another girl.

The three boys stepped into the club and let their eyes adjust to the new light. Within moments Sirius was grinding with a curvy blond. Remus went to get drinks as James moved to sit at a table and decided to scan the room. Eventually his eyes moved back to Sirius. He was now dancing with a redheaded girl. Then as Remus brought the drinks over, Sirius started dragging the girl to the table. She was laughing and James caught himself starting to stare. Sirius sat in one of the empty chairs and pulled the girl down onto his lap.

The girl looked familiar, but James couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hi my name's Sirius, Sirius Black." Sirius said to the girl. The three watched as the girl's eyes widened and she pulled back to look at him closer.

"Is anything wrong?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, oh no. Nothing." James thought that the voice sounded familiar too, but he still couldn't figure it out. " And you are…" She asked turning to look at Remus.

"Remus Lupin" Once again the girl looked shocked and she looked at him closer. Then with something that almost resembled dread, she turned to face the third man.

"And you?" She looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"I, uh, my name is James, James Potter. What's your name?"

"Melanie Waters."

Sirius noticed the way the girl in his lap stiffened at James' name. Quickly he turned to look at the girl on his lap. Noticing his abrupt movement, she turned to look at him and then he knew. She had red hair and there were her emerald eyes. Suddenly it all fit together. Why her eyes had widened when they each said their names. Why she had suddenly stiffened when James said his.

The comprehension must have dawned on his face because suddenly before he could do anything she jumped up mumbling a quick "I have to go" before disappearing into the crowd. James stood up, but instead of following her as Sirius was afraid he would, he turned to his two friends.

"Marauders, we have a new project. Figure out who that girl is and why she seems so familiar. Do you mind if we go back to the hotel?" Sirius and Remus were too overjoyed with James's renewed enthusiasm to argue.

At the hotel James told them his plan. Sirius was a bit apprehensive but he hid it well, and Remus agreed immediately.

"Man that girl has she done some work. She's hot!" Sirius said. James quickly glared death at him.

"I might know her from somewhere! No sleeping with her yet!"

Sirius nearly laughed. The idea of James ever allowing him to sleep with Lily Evans was a hilarious prospect.

The next morning they performed a couple quick spells and were able to find her. They spotted her pulling on a shirt in a house near the club. They saw a man sit up in the bed and he must have said something about her leaving because as the three marauders crept under the window they heard her say, "You weren't that good," and turn to leave. They heard her yell and then Remus performed a quick spell so that they could see as Sirius held James from bounding into the room.

They saw the man grab her by the neck and smash her into the wall. She struggled to stand as the man stepped over. "Whore. You. Need. To. Learn. Your. Place." With each grunted word the man slammed her into the wall. All three men were ready to leap through the window. Lily apparently didn't need the help though. She wrapped her leg behind the man's knee and knocked him forward. Using some other physical moves that they had never seen she soon had the man pinned to the ground with her elbow at his throat.

"You can call me what you want, but don't you dare push me around. I could kill you right now. You know that. I know that. I'm going to walk out that door right now, and the next time you come near me, I WILL kill you."

As she stepped away from the man, he spit in her direction. Slowly and deliberately she turned around, walked back up to the man and jammed her heel into his nose. The men hidden at the window all winced as they heard the crunch of snapping bone. They sat there a few minutes in shock as they watched her make her way out the room, out of the building, and down the street. James moved into action first and started to follow her. Sirius however grabbed the back of James' shirt and dragged him backwards.

"Mate, I think the plan needs to be changed a bit. This guy needs to be taught a way better lesson." Sirius said quietly. James didn't need to think for long before he agreed. They pushed their way inside. Inside the room, the guy was still clutching his broken nose. Seeing three men enter his room his eyes filled with fear. After they were done with him, it would be a long time before he would be able to abuse another woman.


End file.
